Batman Lost
by tib20011
Summary: Alors qu'il croyait avoir à faire à de petits truands, le Dark Knight se fait avoir par Scarecrow qui teste sur lui sa nouvelle invention: une machine qui envoie celui qui reçoit le faisceau lumineux dans un monde composé de ses peurs, de ses rêves
1. La Machine aux 1000 Temporels

**BATMAN LOST**

**Chapitre 1 : La Machine aux 1000 Temporels**

Ville faites de pluie et de merveille qu'est Gotham City…Plus rien n'anime cette humanité que l'on voit dans les autres contrées, plus lointaines. A cause d'un seul homme, d'un symbole, d'un mythe, cette ville est tranquille et pourtant toujours infestée de rats et de souris. Même s'il arrive à combattre la pègre et le crime, il ne pourra rien faire contre la puanteur néfaste de cette merde.

En haut d'un building, il observait ce qui se passait. Alfred était resté au manoir, comme à son habitude. Et puis un coup de feu qui éteignit le sommeil de Batman. Il releva la tête, et sauta du haut de l'immeuble pour arriver quelques étages en dessus, sur un autre immeuble. Il courut vers une rue toujours sombre, tandis que la pluie s'abattait sur son masque. Les yeux fixés vers l'éclair et le bruit qu'il venait d'entendre, il commença à s'épuiser.

Car Batman n'est presque plus. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il combat le crime que sa mort n'est plus très lointaine. Certes, il n'est pas très âgé, mais c'est trop pour être un justicier. Même une relève ne ferait pas l'affaire.

Mais cela lui était égal, car il comptait bien résoudre cette affaire. Enfin il arriva au lieu dit. Un musée, un très vieux musée. Batman s'arrêta et sortit son grappin d'une de ses petites poches de combinaison. Un bruit sourd, et Batman se retrouva en quelques secondes au dessus d'une avenue, et arriva sur le toit du musée. Une trappe ouverte.

"Etrange, ils savent pourtant bien que je suis encore vivant"

Il pénétra dedans, et ne referma pas par précaution la trappe qui menait à une sorte de grenier où sont entreposés des répliques. Batman tomba alors au fond de la pièce, et trébucha sur une armure de chevalier. Un homme armé entra alors, et alluma sa lampe de poche. Il avait la main un fusil haute précision.

Batman ne prit pas de précaution et sauta sur lui silencieusement, puis referma la porte. Il fouilla les poches et vit quelques billets de la Gotham Bank, ainsi qu'une pièce d'identité.

**« GARDIEN DU MUSEE D'HISTOIRE ET DES SCIENCES**

**GOTHAM CITY**

**GEORGE HAMILTON »**

"Ils ont déjà commis des crimes apparemment"

Puis Batman suivit son instinct et sortit du grenier. Il arriva dans plusieurs salles de tableaux picassonien et van goghien, mais les parcourut lentement et doucement pour que l'on ne le repère pas.

Puis il vit à terre un gardien gros et barbu, en caleçon, avec le nez en sang. Il s'approcha de lui, et regarda s'il était encore vivant. En vain.

Mais le pire était à venir. Un homme armé, membre de l'équipe qui avait pénétré dans le bâtiment, l'aperçut et tira dans son dos. La balle siffla dans les oreilles de Batman qui se retourna, mais heureusement la balle ne l'érafla que dans le dos, malgré une petite giclée de sang. Batman se releva de sa position accroupie, et sans se soucier du sang qui coulait, plaqua l'homme à terre, dans un fracas horrible.

Batman se glissa alors dans un coin sombre, tandis que deux hommes accoururent voir l'état de leur coéquipier. Ses criminels ne virent que deux batarang arrivés sur eux, puis tombèrent sur le corps de leur camarade assommé.

Mais un autre bruit intrigua Batman, qui venait de l'immense salle du Lion, une salle dont les colonnes sont forgées en forme de gueule de lions. Il entendit au loin un discours effroyable.

"-Tout est prêt ?

Oui chef, presque, on doit maintenant la mettre dans une caisse, mais il manque George et Fred.

Où sont ils ?

Je ne sais pas chef

Ta gueule misérable crétin, vous avez oublié notre invité d'honneur. On va tester cette machine…"

Batman reconnut la voix aigue et perçante de l'épouvantail, et n'hésita pas une seconde. Il courut hors des salles de tableaux, et brisa une glace à l'aide d'un batarang qui revint à lui rapidement, puis sauta à travers et arriva au milieu de la salle du Lion.

Tout était noir dans cette pièce, sauf Batman éclairé par la lune du vitrail au dessus de lui. Il regarda, intrigué, et un peu courbé, tout les recoins de la pièce, mais ne vit rien. Quand il se redressa, un bruit venant de derrière lui se fit, et une lumière clignota, éclairant petit à petit l'épouvantail qui manipulait, vicieux, une machine étrange, avec un canon plasma dirigé vers le Dark Knight.

Mais Batman ne pût s'échapper…Un rayon illumina la pièce et le projeta contre une des colonnes en pierre de la salle.

Quand il se releva, l'épouvantail était parti, et la salle était éclairée par une lueur étrange. Il marcha au milieu de celle-ci, mais le sol trembla. Les dalles se firent aspirés par le vitrail, tout bougeait et disparaissait autour de lui. Il sortit dans un élan de folie son grappin mais lui aussi fut aspiré…

Sa cape virevoltait dans les airs, et Batman commença à décoller du sol. Il sentit ses os se compressé et se compacté, et sa tête lui parut explosé

"Bon Dieu quel est cette hallucination ? "

Il se fit à son tour aspirer par le néant du vitrail au plafond qui explosa en des centaines de bouts de verres. Puis plus rien, tout était calme, rien n'avait bougé…

Une hallucination, non. Une décomposition pour un autre monde, enfin c'est la définition de l'épouvantail…

"-Elle a l'air de marcher chef

Bien sûr qu'elle marche crétin, c'est moi qui l'aie confectionné.

Au faites, pourquoi on est venu ici ?

Pour retrouver la pièce manquante aux 1000 Temporels

Au quoi ?

Crétin, cette machine sert à, comment expliquer à un nul comme toi, transporter Batman dans son propre esprit. Il va découvrir devant lui ses peurs, ses envies, ses délires, ses fantasmes, ses mondes, ses amis, comme il ne l'a jamais vu dans ce monde. Bon, continuons notre plan tranquillement, sans Batman, c'est une partie gagné d'avance."


	2. Initiation aux Voyages

**BATMAN LOST**

**Chapitre 2 : Initiation aux Voyages**

La lumière apparut tel une tombe qui vient de s'ouvrir. Eblouissante et créative, elle permis ainsi de distinguer une masse assise entre nulle part et ailleurs…Batman.

Les yeux blancs du justicier s'ouvrirent petit à petit, difficilement vu le condensé de lumière qui lui arrivait dans la gueule. Son pou reprit, et il sembla de plus en plus allaise dans cette situation. Ses lèvres sèches bougèrent, et il sembla se dire des choses.

« Qu'est ce…que… »

Son esprit vagabonda entre l'irrationnel et le réel. Les flashs de sa dernière rencontre avec l'Epouvantail lui frappèrent le cerveau : une machine, une voix, un faisceau lumineux, une téléportation.

Tout à coup, la lumière s'éteignit, ou plutôt le costume de Batman devint blanc, alors que le noir envahit la « pièce ». Sa combinaison devint alors toute blanche, et se fondait parfaitement à la mâchoire du justicier.

Il se releva, et on ne distinguait que lui dans le noir absolu. Qu'est ce que c'était, que lui arrivait il ? Ses questions lui parvinrent lors de sa dernière métamorphose.

En effet, son état s'aggrava, et cette fois, sa combinaison blanche, pesant d'un coup 1 tonnes, écrasa le justicier sur le noir de la pièce. Ses os craquèrent, et la combinaison se retira petit à petit, laissant entrevoir la chaire de Bruce Wayne. Après quelques minutes passées entre les os martelés de pression et les couleurs de son esprit qui sont faites de noir et de blanc, Bruce Wayne, nu, se releva. Il était en faites dans le Bat Signal, d'où les couleurs inversées entre le noir de la nuit et la blancheur de l'ampoule puissante…

Cela lui parut autant psychologique que bizarre, et pourtant ce n'était que le premier changement de son premier voyage dans son esprit. Car il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises quand il découvrit ce qu'il appelait Gotham, et qui n'est maintenant que désert et sables…Il se retourna et vit le Bat Signal cassé enfoncé dans le sable fin. Seuls quelques carcasses d'immeubles et de voitures dépassaient de la barrière de sable. Des crânes étaient sur le sol, complètement calciné et brûlé. Bruce, qui était tombé à genou, se releva, et courut vers un panneau qu'il vit de loin.

Après avoir courut pendant plus de deux heures, il arriva au panneau, qui disparut aussitôt, après que Bruce pu observer le signe GOTHAM barré d'une boule de feu. Que s'était-il passé ?

Les goûtes de sueurs tombèrent sur le sable fin. Et la dernière trouvaille la plus bizarre intervient : ses gouttes formèrent un cercle autour de Bruce, un cercle noir, dont les formes étaient diverses. Bruce regarda le soleil qui tapait fort, et crut à une hallucination.

Mais alors qu'il tentait de trouver un abri pour dormir, toujours aussi nu comme un milliardaire déchu, deux mains noires prirent ses pieds et les ensevelirent dans le sable noir. Puis Batman sortit de toutes ses forces du cercle, du moins jusqu'à son buste, et tenta d'arracher la vie de Bruce en l'entraînant dans le trou formé par la sueur noire.

Comme des sables mouvants personnifiés par la terreur qu'à Bruce pour Batman, Bruce commença à s'enfoncer de plus en plus, le corps en train de brûler et dont les cicatrices se rouvrirent sous la force des doigts crochus de Batman, qui continuait à l'enfoncer.

Bruce saignait du nez et des yeux, et seule sa tête dépassait du trou. Il sentit ses oreilles s'allongé pour former celles de Batman, vit son visage noircir jusqu'au nez, et vit ses mains qui se débattaient toujours toutes noires et sableuses. Puis plus rien…Il se fit aspirer dans par le trou noir qui se referma aussitôt, laissant un batarang lumineux dans le sable…


End file.
